1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) packages and light emitting device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of scientific technology and the rise of people's consciousness of energy saving, LEDs have been widely used in the field of illumination due to their small size and high efficiency. However the LEDs generate a great deal of heat when they are driven by electrical power to emit light. The heat results in a rise of temperature of the LEDs. If the temperature exceeds a predetermined value, a performance of the LED will deteriorate. Therefore, how to effective cool down the LEDs during operation thereof to increase light emitting efficiency, improve luminance, and extend longer service life has become an issue pending urgent solution in the trade.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an LED package overcoming above shortcomings.